The continuous expansion of the Internet, the expansion and sophistication of enterprise computing networks and systems, the proliferation of content stored and accessible over the Internet, and numerous other factors continue to drive the need for large sophisticated data storage systems. Consequently, as the demand for data storage continues to increase, larger and more sophisticated storage systems are being designed and deployed. Many large scale data storage systems utilize storage devices that include arrays of storage media. Typically, these storage systems include a file system for storing and accessing files. In addition to storing system files (e.g., operating system files, device driver files, etc.), the file system provides storage and access of user data files.
Typically, large volume storage systems include an interface or other management portal through which users, such as administrators, may control or manage the system via devices or applications. For example, a storage device may include an interface accessible through a user's computing device or terminal. The interface provides a portal through which commands may be sent to the storage system to control the operations of the system. The management program may receive such operations as adding valid users to the system, such that the users may store and/or retrieve data stored in the storage system, selecting or deselecting certain features of the storage system (such as activating redundancy to one or more files stored in the system), and/or configuring the underlying physical devices of the storage system to improve the efficiency of the storage system. In general, the management portal and/or computing device may receive any number of instructions from a system administrator to configure and manage the data storage system.